


Golden-Laced Tragedies

by M (M935694)



Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [59]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Bestiality, Devouring, Dismemberment, F/M, Guro, Hard vore, Impalement, Multi, Snuff, Stabbing, eyefucking, neck snap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: Nanna's jealousy spurs her to attack Altena - the troubadour stabbing her with the Gae Bolg and then throws the paralyzed woman into a wyvern pitBrigid goes to protect a village from some pirates - only to be forced to surrender to them as they revealed that they've captured Edain. The pirates toy with the two Jungby sisters before finishing them off - fucking Edain through the eyes and snapping Brigid's neck.
Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Golden-Laced Tragedies

Being summoned to Askr left Altena in a really weird state of mind. For as long as she could remember, she lived in Thracia, working her hardest to become a warrior worthy of the role of king Travant’s daughter. And when she wasn’t doing that, she’d care for the citizens of her country, bringing them the help they very much needed with how poor their country was. She did not approve of her father’s policy, of working for anyone who’d pay them for their services, of allying with the Grannvale empire, but she had accepted these - doing her best to just help the people even despite that. The magic tearing her away from there - with no real way of coming back - threw her off at first. She’d no longer be able to see her father or her brother Arion, she’d no longer be able to give her help to those of her countrymen who needed it so much… What was she even supposed to do in this world? Just fight? It was the very fate she was hoping she’d one day be able to save all of her country from… And it pained her that she wouldn’t be able to see it through now.

After the initial period of wariness, Altena ended up caring for the lesser heroes in Askr just like she did for the people back home. She tried her best not to play favorites, but she ended up gravitating towards the people from her own world despite that. Their stories were so interesting… Old heroes of the war that happened when she was still too young to remember anything would provide her with their first-hand records of what transpired back then. But there was also another group among them - those speaking of the war for liberation. Altena herself had troubles believing that the empire could be toppled, but she did hear about the uprising in Isaach before being taken away from her world. To learn about what happened in the future of her world was really captivating. They were even saying she’d fight with them against the empire! She found it hard to believe - her father was Grannvale’s only ally, she’d never go against him…

In the end, the people that pulled her towards them the most were the heroes of Northern Thracia - saviors of the Manster District, if their story was to be trusted. For some reason, she felt an odd familiarity towards the brown-haired prince of Leonster, Leif. Same went for his blue-haired guardian, sir Finn - it was as if she had met him someplace before… Even if Manster wasn’t a part of her kingdom, interacting with them served as an alright substitute for the people she had to leave behind after being summoned. However, all that changed today. Finn had called her to speak to her privately… And revealed a truth that she had found to believe. That all this time, she had been living a lie. Travant wasn’t her real father. Arion wasn’t her real brother. She was the daughter of prince Quan of Leonster and Ethlyn… And Leif was her real brother. It seemed impossible, and yet… It would explain why the two men seemed so familiar to her. She WAS the only one capable of wielding the Gae Bolg, too… Which was said to be the weapon of the Leonster royal family, after all. She had troubles accepting it, though - and needed the time to think about it, alone.

Because of that, Altena grabbed her lance and went towards the wyvern pens. She wanted to go for a fly on her mount - it would give her the peace and quiet she needed to process the news Finn had dropped on her. However, as she arrived there, she realized it was impossible. Her wyvern was still injured after today’s battle… It would be dangerous to ride it now. Still, arriving there, she spotted a rampart along the castle’s walls that seemed to be empty - maybe she could stay there for a bit and think? Yeah, that seemed like a good idea. The fake princess of Thracia climbed the nearby stairs that took her to the rampart. It was overlooking the animal pens below, and Altena was grateful for that. Her wyvern accompanied the lance-wielding woman when she was summoned, and it served as her last true link with the specific world she came from - making the brown-haired girl treasure her mount a lot more than she did before. Even if the wyvern pens were mixed, all the animals in a single connected area, she could easily make out the green-scaled form of her wyvern. Looking at it helped her put her mind at ease. Watching it down below her for a few moments let Altena calm down. To help her body relax, she set the Gae Bolg down against the wall next to her. Even with her impressive physical strength, her body still welcomed a relief from being forced to support the without the heavy weight of the lance. Once she did that, the Thracian woman just stood near the wall and closed her eyes, and began piecing everything together in her mind.

Because she was socusing herself on her thoughts, Altena’s awareness came down a lot. That meant she didn’t hear the quiet knocking of heels against the stone floor that came from the stairs she herself had ascended so recently. She only became aware that someone had been following her when terrible pain blossomed in her lower back. Looking down, she saw the sharp, long tip of the Gae Bolg exiting her body and piercing through her armor at the front. Whoever had attacked her, managed to drive the weapon directly through her spine - and her legs suddenly gave out as she was no longer able to control them. Altena dropped to her knees, the lance pulled out of her body as she collapsed. Using her hands, she pushed herself against the wall to turn around and take a look at her attacker. To her surprise, it was the short-haired blonde girl she had seen hang out around Leif most of the time - as Altena recalled, the girl’s name was Nanna. But… Why would she attack her?

Nanna wasn’t someone to harbor grudges or act against others. The girl was a healer, and she very much preferred helping people to actually fighting against them. Fortunately, she was skilled enough with her healing magic that she was able to do just that. However, there was just one subject where her kind nature made way for more sinister desires. The matter of the Leonster prince Leif. She was lucky enough to have been summoned together with her Leif. She spent her entire life alongside him, as the prince grew up under the care of her father, Finn. Obviously, the blonde had developed feelings for the prince - and once they crossed to this world, she finally acted on them. And he accepted her! For a while, everything was perfect, at least in the young Nordion noble’s green eyes. However… Recently, this unknown brown-haired wyvern rider had been getting closer and closer to them - and Leif specifically. This was something Nanna simply couldn’t tolerate. Leif was hers, and hers alone! She tried to make the other woman aware of how things stood between her and her prince, but Altena failed to get the hint repeatedly. 

Because of that, Nanna finally decided to confront her about it this day. She in no way intended to hurt the woman, but rather finally explain to her that she should stay away from Leif. However, as she climbed the stairs to the part of the castle walls the woman she was getting increasingly jealous took, she saw that Altena was too lost in her thoughts to notice her. She took a few steps closer, intending to alert the woman of her presence and finally talk to her. However, she noticed the woman’s weapon propped against the wall nearby. The moment she saw it, it was as if a switch in her mind was flipped. The weapon was calling out to her. The lance of love and sorrow sensed Nanna’s feelings, and was providing her with a way to solve her problem with Altena for good. As if in a trance, Nanna picked the lance from its spot at the wall with the intent to kill. With the way Altena was standing, she was presenting her head and neck to her nicely - so Nanna intended to stab Altena’s spear right into one of these. Although twisted, the girl’s kindness was still there - trying to give her perceived rival an immediate death so she wouldn’t have to suffer. However, the girl didn’t consider just how heavy the weapon was - and so as she swung it towards Altena’s vulnerable neck, its tip took a dive downwards, with the weapon going right through the Thracian’s back instead. The hot splash of Altena’s blood going onto Nanna’s hands was enough to make the healer come back to her senses - and she watched, horrified, as a fresh coat of red was added to Altena’s red armor with the girl’s blood pouring from the new opening in her back. Nanna couldn’t believe what she had just done - shocked, she pulled the lance out of Altena and watched as the woman collapsed in front of her. Suddenly, the lance seemed even heavier than before - and Nanna found herself unable to keep holding it anymore, the Gae Bolg slipping out of her hands and crashing hard into the ground with a loud clang.

As that happened, Altena used what still remained of her strength to flip around so that she was facing her - and Nanna found herself unable to look the woman in the eye. “N-Nanna… Why?” The Thracian princess’s voice reached Nanna’s ears, but she had no idea how to answer. What took over her that spurred her to do this? Nanna was unaware of the Gae Bolg’s cursed history, of the path of tragedy that followed the lance wherever it went. So instead she blamed herself for it. However, a part of her was against that blame. There was nothing here to regret - she had finally dealt with a threat to her and Leif’s happiness. For a moment, Nanna stood over Altena’s body, unable to decide, what to do next. The limpness in Altena’s legs told her that she had managed to struck the woman’s spine. It was quite a heavy wound, but nothing magic couldn’t heal. Maybe… She should heal her now? This could be enough of a lesson to teach the wyvern rider to stay away from Leif from now on. She could also just leave - and leave Altena to bleed out. It was a part of the castle that was rarely visited, with Altena’s body being obscured from sight from the people that would come to visit their wyverns by the castle walls. No one should be able to find her in time. However, it was still possible - and Nanna didn’t like that. If the healer wasn’t going to help her rival, then she should just make sure Altena would die here herself. As she thought that, a thrill went through her body - and once more Nanna could hear a voice calling from the lance lying at her feet.

Nanna’s eyes darted towards the spear, which was almost vibrating on the ground, as if it was trying to get her to pick it up again. Once her green eyes did rest on the short lance, a cruel gleam lit up in her eyes. She found herself reaching for the Gae Bolg again, now fully devoted to finishing Altena off. However, she was able to stop herself in time before her hand closed around the weapon’s handle. No. With how her first time using the weapon went, she did not want to use it again. She’d rather have full control over what was happening - and she did not feel that was the case when wielding the spear. If she wasn’t going to use the Gae Bolg, Nanna needed another way to kill Altena. Now, her focus on healing magic turned back on her, as the girl had nothing on herself that she could use to finish the crippled Thracian off. Altena did not have another weapon on her, either… Nanna considered just sticking around for a moment to watch over Altena until she bled out. But… What if someone stumbled upon her here? What if Leif saw her like this? That should not be allowed to happen… No, she needed to kill her right away. But how?

As Nanna asked herself that question again, she heard a loud roar from over the wall. Looking over, she was reminded just where they were - that there were numerous deadly wyverns just a little below them. To Nanna’s surprise, she could also see the pieces of a few women on the ground below them. Were they feeding the wyverns with dead heroines, too? If that was the case… No one would bat an eye if one more girl ended up in the pen among them. Nanna got down near Altena, shoved her hands under the wyvern lady’s armpits, and tried to pull her up. However, with how limps her legs were, and how heavy the woman’s armor was, Nanna was unable to do it. She wasn’t that weak physically, but Altena’s armor weighed the woman down too much. Well, she’d just have to get rid of it. The healer also realized that it would have another benefit - it’d make it easier for the wyverns to devour Altena if her armor wasn’t in the way. With that in mind, the young noble proceeded to remove most of Altena’s red armor. She had to struggle a bit to get it off, but eventually she managed to succeed in that - leaving Altena in just the black bodysuit she wore underneath her armor, and her beige boots and gloves. None of those would offer any protection against the sharp jaws and claws of the dragon-like creatures. After setting Altena’s armor down on the ground, Nanna inserted her arms under the woman’s armpits again - then proceeded to pull her up. It wasn’t easy, but she was able to use the wall to support herself during it - all up to the point where she lifted Altena high enough that she was able to start pushing her over the wall. “Nanna, please, don’t do it!” Altena tried to ask her not to do it when she realized what the troubadour was trying to do, but her words fell on deaf ears as Nanna pushed Altena further over the gap in the wall - until eventually, Altena’s weight was enough to pull her over the rest of the way. Nanna watched her fall, and the girl found herself drawn to the gruesome fate she doomed Altena to - so she stayed there to watch, how exactly Altena’s death would play out. Once she’d be done here, she still needed to dispose of Altena’s armor, and get rid of the Gae Bolg… But for now she just proceeded to enjoy the sight as the wyverns below gathered around the brown-haired girl she gave them.

Once Nanna let go of her, Altena found herself falling for just a moment. Then, her body crashed into the ground. She was falling head-first, so her good looks ended up tarnished as the girl’s head slammed into the ground, her nose breaking. Her face was dragged across it, scratching her cheeks hard as she moved. On impact, one of her eyes was thrown out of its socket, popping out but still holding on through her optic nerve. She received a powerful strike that caused her bones to rattle, her spine cracking but not breaking. Still, it left her pretty stunned - leaving her defenseless as the rest of her body smashed into her ground. Then again, with the lower half of her body paralyzed, she wouldn’t be able to escape anyways. The loud sound of her graceless landing grabbed the wyverns’ attention - and by the time Altena’s head had recovered from the rough impact of her landing, her single working eye was greeted with the sight of several hungry, bloodthirsty animals standing around her crippled body. To Altena’s utter horror, she spotted her green wyvern among them - and not trying to protect its rider from harm. No, the hungry look in its eyes and its open, drooling jaws made it clear just what the injured animal intended to do to her.

Altena watched closely as the animals finally decided to take a bite of her. The woman’s clothes threw them off a bit, since most of their food was already naked when thrown in, but her lack of movement was enough for the animals to classify her as food. As her spine had been punctured with her lance, she didn’t feel a thing while their strong jaws closed over her thighs and pulled hard, ripping both of her boots-clad legs off with little trouble. Altena watched horrified as they took off huge bites of them, the shrunken legs falling back to the ground again as they were unable to hold on to them. The moment they fell, though, they were picked up by another pair of wyverns, who proceeded to gobble up all that remained of them. Altena was very much able to feel what followed, though. Like before, two pairs of strong jaws bit right into her upper arms. This time, however, she was clearly able to feel the dozens of sharp teeth sinking into her skin and the flesh below it, multiple stabs of pain coming from each opening in her body they created. She also felt them go through her bones, crushed by the wyvern’s jaws as their jaws bit down in full. Then, with powerful jerks of their heads, the animals tore her upper limbs off, leaving Altena as just a torso clad in a black bodysuit and a head.

Another of the wyverns picked her up right away. To her surprise, it lifted her off the ground as its maw grabbed her by her waist. It proceeded to shake her around a bit, with some of the insides of her stomach leaking into the monster’s mouth through the hole Nanna had created. Her head bounced around as it did that, the girl ending up quite dizzy because of it - the eye that had fallen out now ripping free and flying off across the enclosure. The wyvern wasn’t too happy about the amount of food it was getting from doing that, though, as the hole was pretty small. Because of that, after a moment the animal bit down - separating her body into three parts. Her abdomen survived, her lower guts spilling out of the giant hole at the top of it as it fell to the ground. Same went for her upper torso and her head - it fell to the ground again, with another powerful blow sending shivers down what still remained of Altena’s spine. Her midsection, however, didn’t - travelling down the animal’s gullet and into its stomach. 

As Altena’s upper torso landed, she came face-to-face with her own wyvern. She looked at it in fear, searching for any shard of the bond she thought they shared. None of it seemed to be there, though - and it was the last thing she ever saw before her trusted mount bit down on her, taking her head and a huge chunk of her chest inside it. It bit through her ribcage as if it wasn’t there, huge chunks of her lungs also eaten by the wyvern along with her heart. Altena was still conscious as that happened, but only barely - surviving the trip into the beast’s stomach, but succumbing to her loss of blood once she splashed right into its stomach acids. Now, Altena’s head and heart would become a part of the animal which used her to carry her around.

The final uneaten part of her body would eventually succumb to just the same fate as the rest of her body did, but not right away. As fate had it, it fell right in front of a wyvern that was looking at Altena for a different reason. It wasn’t hungry in the slightest - instead, it was in heat. It’s throbbing, enormous erection tore right through the crotch of what was still there of her bodysuit and into the woman’s tight pussy. It quickly shot all the way up her vagina, slammed through her cervix, and hit the back of her womb hard. Enough to get the womb to pop out of the giant hole that topped off her abdomen now. The animal wasn’t satisfied with just that, though. A few more thrusts, and it tore through the back of her womb, it’s gigantic prick exiting what the animal had of her body. Even if it was only able to hug a part of the huge erection at time, the animal still proceeded to hump it happily with a lot of force - all the way until it shot a huge load of its semen all over the floor of their pen. Once it slid off the satisfied animal’s erection, the cum-glazed abdomen was quickly devoured by yet another wyvern - no signs that Altena had ever been there remaining in the pit.

The Gae Bolg’s curse had claimed yet another of its wielders as its victim.

Upon hearing that a nearby village had been attacked by pirates, Brigid just knew she had to go and fight them. Having led the Orgahill pirates for most of her life, she upheld them to a strict code of honor - and attacking defenseless villagers went against just about everything that being a pirate should be about. So she volunteered for the mission to protect that village, and sprinted off right towards it, not even waiting for the other heroes who would go on that mission and act as her support. She charged right in, Yewfelle glistening in her hand. Upon arriving there, the blonde archer proceeded to shoot at any of the pirates she could spot - all their actions she could see filling her with disgust and making her feel nothing but vengeful satisfaction as she sent arrow after arrow into the bastards’ heads. Each of them struck true, her holy weapon helping her with her aim. Almost no one could withstand a shot from it - and these pirates certainly weren’t among the select few that could. Still, since the attack was already ongoing when she had arrived there, the village had already suffered quite a bit. A few of the houses were burnt, and those that weren’t had their doors broken down, all of the valuables taken away. That was enough to condemn them already, but the pirates didn’t stop on just that. As she walked across the village, Brigid saw many a village maidens crying on the ground, their clothes torn and their slits oozing with what Brigid knew was the pirates’ semen. Not only did they steal from the poor, but also raped the poor, innocent villagers? What had they done to deserve such a fate? Hatred welled up within Brigid as she saw that. These men would get no mercy from her. 

Brigid’s arrival was quickly noticed by the pirates. It was as if some demon had arrived and proceeded to slaughter them, one by one - putting fear into the hearts of many of the pirates. Their chief, however, wasn’t that easily scared. The woman’s angry screams about honor, and how their actions weren’t the true pirate way gave him just the idea on how do deal with her. During their pillage, they’ve captured quite a few of the village girls. The original plan for these were to entertain them once they returned back to their hideout, and act as insurance if the village tried to summon help - but they did already. If that was the case, the girls lost one of their main uses. They could still give them some fun, though - and if his plan worked out, also help them with dealing with that blonde demoness with a bow. It also helped that some time after the archer had arrived, more of Askr’s cursed heroes followed her. The men were quickly dealt with, but there was also a blonde cleric with them. After taking her staff away, she was shoved right into the group of their captives. “Don’t worry, my sister will definitely save us.” Even if captured, Edain had not lost any faith that Brigid would be able to help them all. She proceeded to tell just that to the other captured girls, calming them down with the warmth in her voice and the full belief she showed in what she said. However, the priest made sure only to say that when the pirates weren’t around - she was certain that they wouldn’t be too thrilled to hear her say that.

Eventually, the captured women were all dragged to the center of one of the bigger streets, and forced to their knees there - with the pirates drawing their weapons and standing all around them. That scared almost all the girls, but Edain still had no doubts her twin would come to their rescue.  
“You! Cunt with the bow! Surrender now, or we will kill these girls here!” The pirate chief screamed at the top of his lungs in the direction his men reported Edain was last seen from. Brigid shivered in fury and disgust as she heard it. How could one turn to such underhanded tactics? She peeked out from behind one of the houses, taking a look at the situation. They’ve had the rest of the village maidens, and - her heart dropped as she saw it - they’ve had her twin sister, too! How did Edain even get here? Did she decide she wanted to go on this mission too in order to help her? Brigid carefully examined the situation. She could easily take out a few of the pirates before they realized that she struck, but what remained of their entire band had now gathered together. With how they had acted before, Brigid had no doubts that once they noticed that she was attacking, they’d slaughter their prisoners - and the archer knew she was unable to deal with them all in time. If Edain wasn’t among the prisoners, Brigid would have considered still fighting them anyways. As terrible as it’d be if she failed to save them all, she also knew that it’d be far worse if the village had lost their only source of defense it currently had. However, she couldn’t risk her sister’s life. They’d only just been reunited, and she had only began recalling their childhood together. She needed Edain to be there for her, to tell her about all the things she had forgotten about her past. With that in mind, there was just no way Brigid could fight back against these pirates. Setting Yewfelle down, she emerged fully from behind the house, her hands raised in the air.

“Look, boss, your plan worked! The bitch is coming here empty-handed!” Edain couldn’t believe her ears as she heard that. What was her sister doing? Was she really going to give in to the demands of these brutes? As outlandish as that sounded, Edain rose her head and saw just that - Brigid walking slowly towards the bandits without their family’s bow on her. Did her sister care about her so much? Tears welled up in her eyes as she realized that. “Ah, Brigid…” Edain muttered to herself while watching her approach. However, soon she’d have a real reason to cry. Once Brigid was close enough, a group of men quickly grabbed her, making sure she wouldn’t be able to fight back if she suddenly struck out at them. With the village’s final defender out of the way, the pirate chief knew it was time to play now. Freeing his member from his clothes, he turned towards one of the captured girls and in seconds was on her. He ripped just enough of her clothes off to gain access to her vagina, then quickly began pumping right into the squirming villager below her - enjoying the trickle of blood appearing around his cock that showed him that he had taken the girl’s virginity. 

His subordinates didn’t waste any time with that either, quickly forcing themselves onto their captives, including Edain. The blonde cleric wasn’t a stranger to being raped. After Munnir kidnapped her - pulling Grannvale into a war with Verdane in the process - the man made sure to enjoy his captive’s body thoroughly. She still shivered at the memory of taking his erection into her pussy, of how rough he was with her when doing it… Fortunately, because of the kindness of prince Jamke she was able to escape from him. As terrible as that experience was, it at least gave her the knowledge, what to expect, as the men ripped her white robe off. Her beauty, which stole the hearts of many of Grannvale’s knights, wasn’t ignored by the pirates either - more of them going in her direction than the captured villagers. She prepared herself for the rape mentally, and even as two men squeezed her between their bodies, their erections sliding deep into her cunt and ass both, she managed not to feel too terrible about it. Tears of pain were still squeezed out of her eyes because of the rough, raw pounding her pussy and asshole were both receiving, but Edain herself still had hope. Once they’d be done with them here, they’d set them free, right? And if they didn’t, and took them back to their hideout… The summoner surely wouldn’t just abandon them. Edain held on to that thought as she felt two dicks fuck her with a lot of force, and rough hands fondled her tits. Her robes concealed their size well, but without them her breasts gathered a lot of attention.

While Edain and Brigid were twins, Brigid’s upbringing in a pirate fortress meant she never learned how to bring out her beauty properly, unlike her sister. Because of that, even if they should look just like the other, Edain’s makeup and clean look on her face brought out her features in a way that Brigid didn’t have. Edain was clearly the more beautiful and ladylike of the pair. Despite that, however, Brigid also had a crowd gathered around her - albeit for different reasons. The archer has killed so many of them already, she deserved to be hurt in return. Once the archer’s battle dress was gone, the men forced her to the ground and proceeded to take her - with even more force than the other villagers received. Hatefucking the girl for what she had done was something they all wanted to do. Still, only a few of them could actually use her at once - one going up her pussy, another right into her tight, virgin ass, and a third cock into her mouth. The rest would need to wait - but they didn’t wait idly. Instead, they proceeded to take their anger for Brigid right on her through other means. Many a fists cracked down on her ribs, her stomach, her breasts or her face - covering the blonde archer in multiple bruises and bringing her further away from her sisters’ beauty. However, Brigid didn’t snap under such a treatment, suffering silently through it without any signs they managed to actually hurt her. 

Brigid’s lack of reactions annoyed the pirates gathered around her. They wanted to see the bitch suffer, to see her face be twisted with pain. Like this, Brigid was still defying them - and that pissed the men off. That anger grew within them, until finally the men decided to do more. If just beating her up wasn’t enough, they could easily hurt her in a more proper way. The woman’s quiver ended up as on the ground near the spot they stripped her in - so they could easily acquire her arrows. Then, they proceeded to hit her with their fists again - but with an arrow clenched inside each of these each time. Brigid’s muscular abdomen, her strong arms and her tits all received a bunch of stab wounds as the men forced her ammunition right into her body. These hurt, finally making Brigid squirm on the ground a bit at first - but once she got used to it, she returned to not showing anything as more arrows ripped into her skin. With how shallow these wounds were, the blonde knew she was in no danger of dying. She wouldn’t give the men the satisfaction of listening to her pained voice - or at least, that’s what she was trying to do. However, the men took notice of her reduced reactions - understanding that they needed to hurt her even more. Grabbing the arrows stabbed into her breasts and using them as handles, they stretched both of her tits out from her chest. Then, another two men grabbed yet another two arrows - and punched them right into Brigid’s helpless nipples. Now, the woman finally screamed, her voice muffled by the cock still inside her mouth, as her nipples were torn apart by the sharp, pointy arrowheads, their ruined holes squirting out milk as the rough shafts entered her tits through them. Having her tits ruined hurt her mentally. The woman was already insecure about her femininity. With her nipples ruined, she could still become a mother, but she’d never be able to feed her child by herself properly. The men targeted something that Brigid was very vulnerable to - and in turn that made her more responsive to the physical pain she was being put through. Tears flashed in her eyes, a sign that they’d finally managed to get the ex-pirate to snap. They cheered as they saw them, celebrating their success as the one using her pussy creamed it because of her stronger struggles. The man fucking her ass blew his cum deep into her bowels too soon after, Brigid feeling more ashamed about her body than ever before as he did. As another climax covered her face with the semen of the man facefucking her, Brigid had a harder time bringing the hatred out in her eyes while on the receiving end of a cum shower.

Once the pirates pulled out, a few others moved to replace them - but were stopped in their tracks by another pirate. He went for the spot that Brigid had emerged from earlier, and now returned with her bow in hand. Brigid looked at her Holy Weapon as the man brought it back towards her. Even if she was the only one able to wield Yewfelle, the man wasn’t exactly going to shoot at her with it. Instead, he knelt right beside her - and asked a few of his companions to spread her legs. Then, he showed the bow’s upper limb right into her pussy - it’s sharp tip scraping against her cum-covered inner walls as it traveler deep into her cunt. It took him no time at all to reach her cervix, but that didn’t stop him as he pushed the tip past it and into her womb. As he got it further in, another part of the bow also got closer to her body. After some twisting the weapon around, he was able to make it so that the spike over the sight window was now pointing towards her ass. Then, with a strong shove, he forced the golden, pointy guard right into her tight, inexperienced asshole. Even if her sphincter was stretched before by the man who raped her ass, it was still pretty small - making it all the more painful as the sharp spike proceeded to tear it up. Fresh blood trickled out of her ass and down the bow’s length as that happened - but the man wasn’t done yet. With a final, even more powerful push, he buried the spike all the way into her ass - making it so that the bridge between it and the bow’s upper limb rammed into her crotch. Her anal pain was already quite strong, but that wasn’t all she felt. With that extra push, the man caused the tip of the bow’s upper limb to tear through the back of her womb - sending it just a little into her abdominal cavity while painfully tearing a hole in her womb. Just feeling that caused another wave of uncertainty and self-consciousness into Brigid’s head. How was she ever going to have a kid with a hole there now? More tears proceeded to flow down her face as the man who put her bow to good use decided he was done with her - but the other pirates still remained standing over her, poking the bow and moving it around to cause her more discomfort in both her ass and her vagina. Brigid rolled on the ground, all of her body aching from the bruises and shallow arrow wounds as the pain from these finally caught up with her, with more tears running free from her eyes.

With Brigid successfully broken in, there was no point in waiting any longer. The villagers needed to be punished for daring to call for help from the Order of Heroes. Starting with the one the pirate chief was currently raping, each of the captured girls was brought out to the middle of the square, and then executed. Some of these lost their heads, while others were stabbed directly through their chests or had their bodies cleaved apart with axes. A few of them were forced to take the lances of some of the dead pirates up her cunts, impaled pussy-to-mouth and withering quickly around the merciless shafts. Edain watched that occur with buckets of tears flowing down her face. She promised these girls they would be alright, and the pained, disappointed and even accusing looks the girls were giving her hurt the blonde noble a lot. She felt so guilty about that… And it was even worse once she realized that Brigid had surrendered to these pirates instead of trying to fight them once she saw her among the captives. Her emotions were running strong within her, and so once the men grabbed her and proceeded to drag her towards her execution, the beautiful cleric proceeded to scream. “Brigid! Ah, sister! Please, help me!”

Brigid watched bitterly as the men proceeded to kill most of their captives. How could she ever have trusted their words? If they were using hostages against her, it should have been obvious to her that they wouldn’t keep their word of not hurting them. But the archer lived with honorable pirates all her life, she thought she could at the very least trust these pirates on that. Now, Brigid just cursed her naivete as she watched so many innocent lives be thrown away because of her stupidity. However, that changed once she saw them drag Edain, and heard her calling for her help. She struggled harder, but the men were still holding her down, just in case she tried to pull anything off. Instead, all she could do was call back at her. “Edain! No! You bastards!” She screamed at the men while throwing herself on the ground with more force than ever before. The men took notice of that - stopping Edain instead of killing her right away as planned. It was clear that this woman was very important to the bow-wielding bitch if she actually called out to her - so it meant they could use Edain to hurt her some more.

Dragging Edain towards her twin sister instead, the men wasted no time in hurting her. First, they forced her onto the other end of Brigid’s bow, forcing her to take its other limb up her cunt just like they did with Brigid. Edain endured that better than her sister did, who continued to throw on the ground again as Edain’s weight pushed the weapon deeper into her. However, she wasn’t even bothered by the pain that much. She remembered how much this hurt her before - and felt really guilty that her outburst caused her sister to go through the same thing. Brigid even realized it could be even worse for Edain - since they were pushing her down onto it instead of carefully inserting like they did with her - and she proceeded to feel even worse about it. “S-sorry, Edain…” She muttered as she heard Edain’s voice crying out in pain as the bow’s spike took the Jungby girl in the ass. Even with her having more experience with sex than her sister, it didn’t really help as the cold, sharp metal ripped through her sphincter and into her rectum. Both sisters stared at one another with tears in their eyes as the men dragged Edain fully onto the bow, it’s tip tearing through the back of her womb just like it did with Brigid’s. In a cruel twist of fate, the holy weapon which could only be inherited by the descendants of Ulir was what destroyed the wombs of both women carrying that holy blood.

Once Edain was just as impaled on Yewfelle as Brigid was, the men let go of her - and for a moment, watched the two sisters as they tried to balance their position out. Whenever one of them moved, the other one felt it very well as the weapon buried within her was also moved, causing her additional pain. All it took was just getting them to move once, and then the twins would perpetuate a circle of pain as their bodies moved against their will. For a while, the men watched it, happily listening to their pained cries while jerking off right onto their pained bodies. 

Once Brigid and Edain had both been turned into a sobbing mess each, the pirates decided it was time to kill them. Edain would be the first one to die - Brigid would have to watch her sister die to hurt her some more. And it wouldn’t be a pretty death either. Edain’s head was grabbed by two men who approached her from opposite sides, but both waved their dicks in front of her face. Her amber eyes looked at them through her tears - all the way until the tips of their cocks slammed right into her eyeballs. Both of her eyes were crushed at the same time, Edain suddenly going blind in an explosion of pain. A lot of goo and eye matter was splashed onto her face, running down her cheeks while mixed with her tears and blood as the cocks proceeded to go further into her eye sockets. She screamed, and she screamed hard, as pain stronger than ever overwhelmed her and caused her to trash around - further ruining both of their wombs and assholes as she caused the bow’s ends to move around inside them with far more force than before. But the men didn’t stop there. Instead, they just rammed their dicks deeper into her sockets. For just a moment, they were stopped by the backs of them - but all it took was a more powerful shove, and they both entered Edain’s brain.

Just like that, in an instant, Edain was gone. Her body was still alive, but their dicks ruined her frontal lobe right away - taking away her sense of self along with the ability to think. She lost control over her body, too - her mouth opening and her tongue flapping free as drool run down her chin. Nothing remained of the dignified Jungby lady as the pirates drove their pricks further into her head, causing her body to start spasming uncontrollably on the bow. Brigid howled in pain and regret as she saw it - both physical as the bow continued to poke around her insides and mental as she knew she lost her sister for good. Edain’s fair breasts moved up and down with her spasms, and the pirates who weren’t raping her brain enjoyed that sight, making them the target of their climaxes as the healer’s demise brought them over the edge. They were showered with semen, with some of the less accurate ones shooting their seed onto her flat stomach or even onto Brigid instead. That wasn’t the only liquid Brigid was covered with now - as Edain was unable to control her bladder anymore, she released a stream of hot, golden liquid right over the bow linking them and onto her sister’s abdomen. But Brigid had no mind for being disgusted with it now - she was fully focused on watching her sister’s final moments. “Edain… Ah, Edain…” Brigid muttered through her tears as Edain’s final twitches shook the blonde girl’s body, her sister’s body shutting down just as she took two fresh creampies into her brain. Her skull was flooded with spunk, and once the men pulled out - cum mixed with brain matter dripping from their dicks and leaking out of the two hollow holes at the front of her head - her corpse collapsed backwards, without a sliver of life in it.

With Edain dead, nothing remained of the strong, brave woman Brigid once was. The woman just sobbed loudly on the ground with her eyes closed, unresponsive to anything the men threw at her - ignoring the extra stirring of the bow caused by the new men thrusting into Edain’s eye holes and the kicks and punches the men gave to her to check for her reactions. After another round of punches and kicks confirmed that Brigid wasn’t going to respond to them in any way, the pirates agreed that it was time to off her. Since she wasn’t going to be any fun with it anyways, they agreed to make it a quick kill. One of them knelt down and grabbed Brigid’s head. Her brown eyes lacked any emotion as she stared at the face of one of her rapists, further confirming that it was a good choice. He gave it a strong twist to the side, up to the point when he could feel her spine breaking - snapping the archer’s neck. Her body convulsed on the ground for a few moments, a streak of piss escaping her body and mirroring the splash that Edain had created, but otherwise Brigid’s body showed no signs that her life had ended - except for the head that was now twisted well to the side. Once he had done that, the man pried her lips open - and as her tongue slipped free, he forced his dick right in between them. With her neck twisted, it was much harder to push deep inside her than before, but the man wasn’t bothered by that. He just thrust in as deep as he could, using Brigid’s dead mouth to get off once more.

After humping the corpses for a bit longer, both the man in Brigid’s mouth and the two pirates taking her sister’s eye sockets came, filling Brigid’s open mouth with his cum while Edain’s brain was drowned in semen. Once that was over, and the men pulled out, the pirate chief announced that they were retreating. The corpses of the two blonde heroines, as well as the multiple dead villagers, would serve as a warning to the surviving villagers not to try requesting that kind of help anymore. And as terrible as they felt about it, the villagers couldn’t really help themselves once they did come out of their hiding spots after the pirates had left. They proceeded to fuck the corpses that the pirates left behind, the necrophiliac pleasure a good way of forgetting about their losses for just a while. Brigid and Edain’s corpses weren’t spared from that either - the two sisters providing the people they tried to save with a final service as they took a number of cocks up their ruined pussies and asses.

**Author's Note:**

> Like the last one, written nearly a year before Brigid and Altena were added ^^


End file.
